Photographs and problum solving
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: Just something I thought of while chatting with a friend. The whole group gets together but trouble follows leading to a conversation about Muhyo and Roji's relation ship with out them knowing. Just something silly I'll work on whenever.


Things had finally calmed down, and somehow everyone had managed to get together to just relax for once. It was a nice change from the constant life or death they'd gone though last time they were together and everyone had to agree despite being locked down in the Arcanum (So Enchu could join them) it was quite nice.

But then Roji had to go and get lost.

It was worth questioning how he managed to get separated from the rest of the group but no one was wondering how he'd gotten lost, and more how they were going to find him. Eventually Muhyo let out a dramatic huff and headed to the door. "I'm going to find my idiot, be back in a bit." he said with a yawn, before walking out.

"Wow, how can Roji put up with him?" Ginji said glaring at the door. "Constant verbal abuse and no appreciation."

Yoichi Laughed swinging an arm around the assistant Judge as he shook his head. "No that's how Muhyo show his affections!" he said, "With harsh words and firm smack on the head with his book!" He grinned a sly grin and winked, adding on "Have you not noticed it's never just 'the idiot' no it's _his _idiot."

Ginji still looked sceptical but Nana frowned and though about it. "You know the perv dose have a point, Muyho dose seem to be rather possessive of Roji, even though he is really mean about it."

"See?" Yoichi said. "She noticed it too! Come to think of it whenever I drop by the office for a visit they seem to interact like an old married couple. Is it just me?"

"Oh I'm not the only one to think so!" Nana squealed. "I get some really cute photos when they aren't looking that totally supports this."

Rio grew interested at that and drifted over from the conversation she'd been having with Enchu and Page, Biku trotting along after her. "Oh really? Any with you?"

Nana nodded pulling a small book out from her bag. "I got a few before we left and on the way here too, Never miss a photo-op."

The others having noticed the conversation going on had drifted over as well and now all huddled around the small book of photos.

The first photo was the newest, from the helicopter ride they'd taken to get there and while Rio 'awwed' the others were in various forms of surprise and amusement.

"How did I miss that!"

"Oh my god it's so..."

"I want a copy of this..."

The picture showed Muhyo fast asleep and using Roji as his pillow, but while this was normal enough it was the soft look Roji had on his face as he was adjusting the smaller boy's cloak.

"That look is just like what a mother would give to her child." Biku chuckled as she saw the picture.

"Or a wife to her husband who stayed up late working." Yoichi added. "And that comparison makes more sense then it should."

There was a pause as everyone considered the thought of a wife/Husband relation between their two friends.

"What's next?" Rio said as the thought wore off, flipping the page. But seeing the picture she immediately started laughing.

"What is it?" Ginji asked as he tried to see the picture, but seeing it he too doubled over laughing. "What is he _wearing?! _"

"What you guy's haven't seen this?" Yoichi asked surprised. "This is normal for him apparently when he cooks."

As the others who haven't been blessed with the chance to have Roji cook for them started laughing at the picture (and those who had start drooling over the memory of his cooking) Rio managed to get her amusement under control to ask "when did you get this? He doesn't seem to surprised to see you there or embarrassed to be faced with the camera in that."

"I got it when I arrived to the office this morning, he was making breakfast."

In the picture Roji was standing at the stove glasses perched on his nose as he turned around to smile a the camera, cookbook in hand with the straps of his _pink plaid _ apron tied in a neat little bow on his back and sleeves of his shirt pinned up with little flowery clips. But completing the image was how he'd had to place a hand on his waist and look completely at ease in that incredibly feminine outfit.

"He looks great in pink dosnt he?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Muhyo had finally found Roji, who was sitting down on a path below the one they'd walked on to get in, looking quite frustrated.<p>

"What're you doing down there, the party has already started." Muhyo said looking down, smiling as Roji was startled out of what ever thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Muhyooo!" The clerk cried out in joy with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad to see you I slipped and fell of the path and landed down here and can't get back up because I can't find a path that leads up and its so confusing and I was worried no one noticed I was gone..."

As his assistant babbled on Muhyo took stock of the situation, it was quite lucky Roji slipped at one of the few spots where the path below wasn't so far that he'd be seriously hurt or killed, but instead of coming up to get even close to the path he was on both paths dipped down deeper into the depths of the Arcanum. But at least he wasn't hurt..

"Did you bother walking a ways to see if either path heads back up here?" Muhyo asked, interrupting Roji's babbling.

"Of course I just almost getting even more lost, neither did as far as I went." he said standing up, But as he walked over to be able to better hear Muhyo there was something off.

"You're limping." The smaller boy commented bluntly. "What happened."

Looking surprised that Muhyo noticed Roji shrugged, "I just landed weird and twisted it, It's no big deal."

_Just great...Scratch the 'not hurt' part..._

"Come on, lets see if we can find a way to get you up here Idiot."


End file.
